Saiyukimeat bun
by Hieroo-Yuy
Summary: This story is about food and action so R
1. Default Chapter

MIGHTY MEAT BUNS-  
  
(chapter 1)  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own this anime(damn it) and  
  
If I ever own this anime I would be  
  
rich but not so there.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
500 hundred years ago...   
  
  
  
-Konzen was walking on the bridge because of   
  
boredom in stupid heaven , "I'm gonna die if I  
  
don't get out of here soon, man this place is so  
  
boring!!!!".While walking continuously he   
  
got surprised seeing Goku reading a book.  
  
-Konzen said, "Hey stupid monkey I didn't know  
  
you could read"...Goku replies ,"Don't call me  
  
monkey",..."But seriously what are you reading?"  
  
Goku said "MIGHTY MEAT BUNS".  
  
-Konzen said ,"What?" Goku replied, "Here let  
  
me tell you the strory".  
  
-Once upon a time,When the world was out of  
  
food supplies a yummy meat bun cam to the  
  
village.Konzen asked, " What did the meat bun do?"  
  
Goku replies,  
  
"I'll tell you later".  
  
  
  
-All the people were staring at him as if they want   
  
eat him.The meat bun asked one of the humans,   
  
"Who am I"?.The human replied, "You are my   
  
food thats what you are!!!" the human attacked  
  
the meat but suddenly another meat bun came   
  
and shot the human using the Bunnon bun cannon.  
  
-Konzen asked, "Then what happened?"The   
  
human lost his conciousness.Then mr. first meat  
  
bun said, "Who are you and who am I?"   
  
mr. second meat bun said I am Tenpo-bun and you  
  
are Konzen-bun.  
  
-Konzen said while punching him, "Why am I in   
  
that story you stupid monkey?"Goku replied, "Let   
  
me continue the story .  
  
-Konzen-bun was confused and he had a very   
  
painful headache "urghhh" Tenpo-bun said,"Konzen-bun  
  
are you okay? I'll bring you to the doctor."Tenpo-bun  
  
was running in a very fast speed while carrying Konzen-bun.....  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
-Dum , dum ,dummm. What will happen to Konzen- bun will he   
  
live?Will he die?stay tuned for   
  
the next chapter.  
  
"THE REAMAINING MEAT BUNS"   
  
_________________________________________________________ 


	2. The remaining meat buns

THE REMAINING MEAT BUNS  
  
(chapter 2)  
  
Disclaimer:(I already told you this in the first chapter but I have to say this again)  
  
I don't own this anime (damn it again) and If I ever own this anime I would be  
  
rich so there.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Goku:Konzen let's continue the story now ok?  
  
Konzen:Okay!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
-Tenpo-bun safely reaches the clinic and asked the doctor to cherck Konzen's  
  
health.Tenpo-bun asked the doctor, "Is he going to be alright?"The doctor replied   
  
, "Yes,He is going to be alright,he just fainted trying to recover his memory."  
  
Tenpo-bun bun once again asked, "I can't help but notice that you also look like   
  
a meat bun are you also one of the meat bun clan?"...The doctor replied, "Yes I am  
  
my name is Kenren-bun.".Tenpo-bun was filled with joy to know that he and  
  
Konzen-bun are not the only ones who survived the great meat bun fire tragedy  
  
also known as GMBFT.  
  
  
  
-Finally Konzen-bun regains conciousness...while Goku was reading the rest of   
  
the story Konzen punched Goku continuesly while saying, "I'm wondering why are  
  
me Tenpo and Kenren are the only ones in the story , huh?answer now"Goku  
  
replied, "ouch,ouch I don't want to ouch, humiliate...AHHHH!!!!!myself",He saw   
  
Konzen lifting a large boulder and tossed it at him......Lifts the boulder and threw   
  
it somewhere else...,"Darn you!!!!!why did you do that huh?"suddenly a cold  
  
temprature filled the room...,"You got any complains you stupid monkey?"  
  
Goku replied, "nothing"...,"Just continue the story you stupid monkey".  
  
  
  
-Konzen-bun finally regains his consciousness and said , "Where am I?"  
  
Kenren-bun said, "You're in my clinic"...Suddenly a large demon appeared,  
  
"ROAR!!!!"the demon said....Kenren siad with confidence, "I'm gonna kill this  
  
demon easily",Tenpo-bun also said with confidence, "I can easily kill this demon  
  
with one arm tied behind my back."(BHAM,WHACK,POW.)the demon quickly  
  
fainted and turned into an ordinary meat bun, "What is this monkey meat bun  
  
doing here.Meat bun said, "Don't call me monkey meat bun and do I have a   
  
name?"Konzen said, "Yes you do, its.....Goku-bun", "alright I got a name and   
  
its Goku-bun.Suddenly a huge fire dragon appeared luckily all of them evaded  
  
it."hmmm, looks like I underestimated you meat buns"....Tenpo-bun and Kenren-bun  
  
got shocked at what day saw,It was a meat bun hunter a sushi.  
  
-But it wasn't just any sushi, it was the famous Sushikou (this guy is Kougaiji)  
  
Sushikou said with a cruel voice, "I guess I should get serious when I fight you...  
  
Dokugasushi,Su-shi (this lady is Lin-lin) Sushione (this lady is Yaone)attack   
  
them!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dum,dum,dummm what will happen to our yummy heroes   
  
and why did Sushikou and his group attack them find out   
  
in the next chapter  
  
"DEADLY SUSHI"  
  
p.s  
  
Don't forget to R&R thank you 


	3. Deadly sushi

DEADLY SUSHI  
  
(chapter 3)  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own this anime so thats it.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Konzen:Good you're finally in the story....  
  
Goku:I didn't want to but you forced me, lets continue it.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-The all four sushis attacked our meat bun friends all together,Sushikou attacked Goku-bun  
  
, Dokugasushi attacked Kenren-bun, Sushione attacked Tenpo-bun and Su-shi attacked Konzen.  
  
, "Why are you fighting us?" said Konzen.Sushikou replied, "You've got something that belongs to us,  
  
and that is the evil su-bun (sushibun), Tenpo-bun was surprised to know that Konzen-bun had the item  
  
that he was looking for was with him all the time.  
  
-Konzen-bun said to Sushikou, "What are you talking about?I don't have that evil su-bun"..  
  
, "Konzen-bun why don't you stop talking and help us defeat this punks?"said Goku...Kenren-bun  
  
also said to Konzen-bun, "Yeah, this guys are good" , "No arguing with that (evading Sushione's attacks)"  
  
.Then suddenly Konzen-bun remembered something....  
  
  
  
-(Back in heaven)"Hey Konzen, I didn't know you were interested in kids comics."Tenpo said.  
  
"I'm not but this one is different."Konzen said."Is it because, Goku is reading the story?"Tenpo replied  
  
, "No, its not like that"said Konzen...Then Goku told to Tenpo, "Hey,hey Ten-chan you want to listen to the  
  
story with us?", Tenpo replied, "I would be honored"...  
  
-Konzen-bun really had the evil su-bun with him which is in his pocket.Konzen-bun got it and used it  
  
against them, "Overcook sushi!!!!!!!"...Sushikou summoned his most powerful evil but it was powerless in  
  
front of the evil su-bun, so when they were defeated they retreated while Sushikou told Konzen-bun, "I will  
  
get that evil su-bun someday, so be prepared to lose it."...Konzen-bun said, "Glad thats over"..., "Konzen-bun  
  
where did you get that evil su-bun?...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Dum,dum,dummm where did Konzen-bun get that evil su-bun  
  
find ou in the next chapter:  
  
"THE EVIL SU-BUN"  
  
and don't forget to review it. 


	4. The evil subun

THE EVIL SU-BUN  
  
(chapter 4)  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own this anime.I don't own any of Saiyuki so there.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Konzen:Hey monkey, continue the story.  
  
Goku:Don't call me monkey.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
-Konzen-bun told Tenpo-bun, "Why do you ask".Tenpo replied, "I was just wondering   
  
because I've been searching that for 5 years and still no clues about it.".Kenren-bun butted in their  
  
talk, "Hold on, hold on!!!,What is this evil su-bun anyway huh?"Tenpo-bun replied, "Its one of the   
  
items that created heaven and earth."  
  
-"Hey, hey what are we going to eat, I'm hungry", said Goku-bun."Now that I think about  
  
it I too am hungry."said Tenpo-bun."Same here.", said Konzen-bun.Kenren-bun said, "You guys go eat  
  
, I will find myself a girl".So the three guys went into a restaurant and Kenren-bun was heading to the   
  
bar to drink something....  
  
-(back in the real world)Kenren was walking and he saw Tenpo and Konzen listening to  
  
Goku's story.(inside Kenren's mind)"heh,heh,heh what a great view a sunflower, a geek and a monkey  
  
.wonder what they're doing".(outside of Kenren's mind)Kenren told them, "Hey guys, what are you   
  
here?".Goku replied, "They're listening to my story, wanna listen too?", "Sure I got nothing better  
  
to do anyway"said Kenren.  
  
-(back in the story)"Yummy,this is good"Goku-bun said.Tenpo-bun once again asked,"So  
  
where did you get that evil su-bun?", "I....don't remember..."., "Yummy this is good."Goku-bun once again  
  
said...While Kenren-bun was walking he saw Sushikou, "What are you doing here?" Kenren-bun asked.  
  
, "I'm here to get the evil su-bun so don't try to stop or else I'll kill, now move!!!".Kenren-bun said "What if  
  
I said no?"........  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Dum dum dummm what do you think will happen to Kenren-bun readers?  
  
stay tuned for the next chapter called:  
  
"SUMMONED EVIL"  
  
  
  
don't forget to review. 


	5. Summoned Evil

SUMMONED EVIL  
  
(chapter 5)  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own this anime so don't ask me if I own this.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Konzen:Hey stupid monkey what happened to Kenren -bun when he met Sushikou?  
  
Goku:I'll tell you that now.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Previously  
  
-"I am going to get that evil su-bun so don't try to stop me"said Sushikou., "What if I say I will stop   
  
you?said Kenren-bun...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Sushikou was chanting a spell to summon his most powerful evil but, before he was able to summon  
  
his evil Kenren-bun punched his jaw , "Heh, heh I won't let you summon you're evil, because I know I would be  
  
in big trouble, plus the villagers here would get hurt."."Hmph, you think you can defeat me by just one punch?"  
  
Sushikou said.Kenren-bun replied, "Of course I can't beat you with one punch...(he went straight to Sushikou   
  
and punched him again in his jaw)...It has to be 5 times so after 3 blows your dead."  
  
-Sushikou chanted while he was trying to get up from Kenren's punch...Kenren-bun said, "Why is it  
  
taking him so long to get up from that punch, I guess I overestimated him."., "Heh,heh I finally completed the   
  
chant....SUMMON EVIL DORIYAKU."Said Sushikou.The evil of Sushikou breathed a great fire aimed at   
  
Kenren-bun burning down other houses of the village..., "urghhhh, his evil is powerful.I'm not strong enough to   
  
stop it."...Suddenly Konzen-bun and group went came...,"Thank you for waiting for us"said Tenpo-bun...  
  
-"Darn it!I'm outnumbered." said Sushikou...Suddenly Sushikou's group came, "Hey Sushikou sorry  
  
were late." said Dokugasushi., "Hello big brother."said Su-shi., "Its nice to see you again, master Sushiko."  
  
said Sushione..., "Hmph! you guys are late..You should have come earlier."said Sushikou..., "Ummm people,  
  
have you forgotten about us (Konzen-bun and group got their weapons)..."said Kenren-bun.Sushikou used his   
  
evil to attack Konzen-bun, "Heh, Haven't I told you you're evils are powerless against the power of the evil  
  
su-bun.  
  
-"True, but the only thing that can match the evil su-buns are the holy su-buns which I have."said  
  
Sushikou..., "The holy su-bun?, They have the holy su-bun!!!!"Tenpo-bun said with fear...Goku-bun said,  
  
"Hey , Hey whats this Holy and evil su-bun, are they yummy foods?...Tenpo-bun replied, "No, no Goku-bun  
  
, they are the things that created Heaven and Earth."., "Darn it! my evil su-buns not working", "Heh , evil   
  
attack Konzen-bun."...  
  
-(back in the real world)"Uh-huh, then what happened?"Konzen said..., "My, My Konzen seems  
  
to be into the story."Kenren said..., "Tenpo told Kenren, "Its not nice to make fun of people Kenren..."  
  
,"Yeah, don't make fun of Konzen.", "Will you all just shut up and let Goku continue the story." Konzen said  
  
with an evil voice..., "Yeah, I'll continue the story later Konzen, right now lets eat, I'm hungry" goku said.  
  
Tenpo told them, "Yeah, Im kinda hungry too"...they all agreed to eat then continue the story later...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Dum,dum,dummm what will happen to Konzen-bun will he evade or will he not  
  
the next chapter can only tell.Stay tuned for the next chapter  
  
"MEMORY OF KONZEN-BUN"  
  
  
  
don't forget to review thank you. 


	6. Memory of Konzenbun

MEMORY OF KONZEN-BUN  
  
(chapter 6)  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Saiyuki...Thats all.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Konzen:Hey Goku, since were done eating now lets continue it.  
  
Goku:Ok, but you read this time.  
  
Tenpo:Yeah, Goku's been doing all the reading all day long, He should rest  
  
Konzen:Monkeys' don't rest, Now continue...  
  
Goku:Ok, ok (inside Goku's mind)all I wanted was a little rest, but no, me wanted me to read it...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Previously   
  
-"Evil, attack Konzen-bun!!!, said Sushikou...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Konzen-bun was not able to evade the evil, He got hit...Sushikou said, "Ha, ha, ha, you're powerless   
  
if my holy su-bun blocks you're evil su-bun, Now give me the evil su-bun."...Suddenly Goku-bun went silent while  
  
a huge amount of energy filled his body..., "How there you hit Konzen-bun, He is the one who gave me my name...  
  
You idiot!!!"., Goku-bun dashes towards Sushikou..., "Evil, attack Goku-bun!!!"...But it was no use, Goku-bun  
  
just punched the evil, then it disappeared...  
  
-Then Goku punched Sushikou continuesly...Dokugasushi tried to help Sushikou, But he was stopped  
  
by Kenren-bun, "Don't you dare turn you're back on me Dokugasushi"...Kenren-bun punched and kicked   
  
Dokugasushi continuesly too...Sushione also tried to help Sushikou but she was also stopped by Tenpo-bun,   
  
"I'm sorry but, I can't let you help him."Tenpo-bun pressed a pressure point somewhere in Sushione's body  
  
and paralyzed her...  
  
-Su-shi thought of helping Sushikou, But she was too afraid of Goku-bun's face because his face is like  
  
a demon's face...and while Goku-bun is punching Sushikou he is smiling as if he enjoys seeing Sushikou get hurt...  
  
as they continue to fight a large amount of sushis came and all of them said, "MASTER SUSHIKOU!!!"...The   
  
sushis attacked them and Goku-bun stopped beating up Sushikou to beat up the other sushis...Tenpo-bun carried  
  
Konzen-bun to safety and at the same time Sushikou and the other sushi group escaped...  
  
-Kenren-bun was on his way to Goku-bun...Goku-bun killed almost all of the sushis...Finally  
  
Konzen-bun regained his consiousness..., "You're finally awake...Why don't you rest now and we will talk later ok?"  
  
...Konzen-bun agreed went back to sleep...Kenren-bun finally reached Goku., "Goku stop that."said Kenren-bun...  
  
But Goku didn't stop he contiued to kill all the sushis he see...When he finally killed all the sushis he fainted...,  
  
"Hey, are you ok?...I better do something quick."...Kenren-bun healed all his injuries and carried him to bring  
  
him into an inn...  
  
-When Konzen-bun woke up he was in an inn beside Goku-bun..., "What happened?"said Konzen-bun  
  
Tenpo-bun replied, "You were attacked."...,"By who?"Konzen-bun asked...Tenpo-bun answered, "By the evil of  
  
Sushikou, remember?...."..., "Hey,where did you get that evil su-bun anyway?..."said Kenren-bun...,Konzen-bun  
  
replied, "I...I...don't...AHHH!!!!...my head hurts...","Hey, we got to do something." Tenpo-bun said...,"Don't   
  
worry,You've got a doctor beside you...".  
  
-Kenren-bun removed Konzen-bun's headache by pressing his pressure points...,"See, nothing to worry  
  
about...Now we just have to wait and see if he lives..."Suddenly the wall collapsed and they saw it was Su-shi...  
  
, "I'll avenge my brother...I'll totally beat you guys up now..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-What the? why is Su-shi attacking the 4 meat buns alone?  
  
.Stay tune for the next chapter.  
  
  
  
"THE WHOLE NEW SU-SHI"  
  
don't forget to review.  
  
The names of the chapters got all mixed up before but don't worry I fixed them 


	7. The whole new Sushi

THE WHOLE NEW SU-SHI  
  
(chapter 7)  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own this anime, so there  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Konzen:Hey Goku, what did they do when Su-shi came?  
  
Goku:I'll tell you in this chapter.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Previously  
  
-Little Su-shi barged into the room and said ,"I'll avenge my brother...I'll totally beat you up.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
-Tenpo-bun stood up and told Kenren-bun, "Quick we gotta protect them."Kenren-bun replied, "Yeah...".  
  
Su-shi attaked Goku-bun but Kenren-bun blocked her attacked...Su-shi said, "How dare you defend them,"Su-shi  
  
showed an angry expression on her face and punched Kenren-bun with her other fist...,"Ouch, that kinda hurt...but  
  
its not strong enough to kill me..."...Kenren-bun punched Su-shi so hard that she fainted...,"Heh, finally that brat's  
  
asleep..."  
  
  
  
-Suddenly she woke up and said, "Who are you calling a brat you...OVERCOOKED BUFFOON."...  
  
Kenren-bun replied with anger, "who are you calling an overcooked buffoon you shorty fish..."...and they continued  
  
to insult each other...until Konzen-bun came, "Shut up!!!(punches both of them)I'm trying to sleep here..."...  
  
said Konzen-bun..., "You didn't have to hit us that hard..."said Kenren-bun...Then someone knocked at the door   
  
and Goku-bun opened the door...It was Sushione ....  
  
  
  
-Sushione said, "Um...can I get Su-shi now master Sushikou is really worried about her..."...  
  
Kenren-bun replied, "Sure, take her shes just disturbing us anyway..."...,"Thank you...now Su-shi lets go..."  
  
said Sushione...,"Ok...bye Kenren-bun lets play again soon..."...when they left they went to sleep...After they   
  
slept they ate breakfast in a restaurant rthen went to a bar...  
  
Tenpo-bun:Hey,Konzen-bun what will we do?  
  
Goku-bun:I know lets eat!!!  
  
Kenren-bun:No way,We just ate...  
  
Konzen-bun:I know lets look for the remaining su-buns...  
  
Tenpo-bun:Good idea from now on this is a journey...A journey to the east to search for the remaining su-buns...  
  
-Finally when they were done talking about what to do they went out of the bar and headed east...  
  
On their way they saw a rare burger dragon..., "Hey look, theres a rare noodle dragon...I'll tame it."said   
  
Tenpo-bun...Tenpo-bun gave it some food (well alot of food)and he was able to tame the dragon...Goku-bun asked  
  
, "Tenpo-bun, what are you going to name it?"...,Tenpo-bun replied, "I think I'll call him Hamburger(this real   
  
dragon's name in the anime on tv is Hakuryu)...  
  
-After all that they continued their journey to the east to find the remaining su-buns...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-What do you think will happen to them readers?  
  
stay tuned for the next chapter:  
  
"A JOURNEY TO THE EAST" 


	8. A journey to the east

A JOURNEY TO THE EAST  
  
(chapter 8)  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Saiyuki...that is all...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Konzen:Hey Goku, Let's continue the story...  
  
Goku:Ok...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Previously  
  
-"We got to go find the remaining Su-buns before those sushi guys get them"said Tenpo-bun  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-They went to the east to find the Su-buns...they were walking and walking until,they found out that   
  
hamburger can turn into a sausage vehicle, "Alright,we don't have to walk anymore."said Kenren-bun...Konzen-bun  
  
asked Tenpo-bun, "Hey, Tenpo-bun what is the village closest to us?"...Tenpo-bun answered, "Hmmm, according to  
  
the map the closest village would be...Ramen village..."...,Konzen-bun once again asked , "How long will it take us to  
  
get there?"...Tenpo-bun answered, "Ummm, three seconds...1...2...3...were here."  
  
-"Finally were here." said Kenren-bun...Goku-bun suggested, "Hey, I think we should go to a restaurant  
  
don't you agree guys?..."...Tenpo-bun said, "Good idea, but first, we should go find a place to rest for the night,its  
  
getting dark..."...,"I guess you're right..."said Kenren-bun...The group all agreed and looked for an inn...On their   
  
search they saw Sushikou and group...,"Huh, what are they doing here?"said Kenren-bun...Sushikou saw them and   
  
said, "Finally we found you now, hand over you're evil su-bun Konzen-bun..."...Konzen-bun replied, "No way..."  
  
-Sushikou said with a cold voice, "Hand it over, this is your last warning...",Goku-bun said, "Konzen-bun  
  
said No, can't you understand the word NO?let me spell this for you Sushikou K...N...O...W..."no"...",Kenren-bun  
  
said, "Thats not how you spell "no" you stupid monkey bun this is how you spell N...O...U...W..."no" you got that?"  
  
Tenpo-bun said, "No, no , no the correct spelling of "no" is N...O...You guys got that?", "Less talk, more action."  
  
said Sushikou...  
  
-Their Sushikou targeted Konzen-bun...Then Konzen-bun used his evil su-bun...at the same time Sushikou  
  
used his holy su-bun then he chanted...But Kenren-bun punched him before he could complete the chant then   
  
Goku-bun kicked Sushikou...After those close range combats Tenpo-bun used his almighty bunnon bun cannon to  
  
finish him off... They thought that they finally finished him but out off nowhere, Sushikou's group came to block  
  
the bunnon bun cannon's blow......  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Dum,dum,dummm the group of Sushikou came will this mean that they have   
  
to fight again, will the villagers get hurt  
  
stay tuned for the next chapter:  
  
"MEAT BUN VS SUSHI"  
  
don't forget to review, thank you 


	9. Meat bun vs Sushi

MEAT BUN VS SUSHI   
  
(chapter 9)  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Saiyuki...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Konzen:Hey let's continue the story now Goku  
  
Goku:Ok...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Previousley  
  
-Tenpo-bun used his almighty bunnon bun cannon but suddenly Sushikou's group came and Dokugasushi  
  
blocked the bunnon bun cannon's blow...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Sushikou thanked Dokugasushi and said something to the meat bun group, "We will get you're evil   
  
su-bun now...", Sushikou unleashed the power of the holy su-bun and succesfully chanted the spell to summon his  
  
newest and most powerful evil..., "Come out, RAMENKOU!!!!!..."...Ramenku (Raikoryu) was the most powerful  
  
evil in the whole world...Tenpo-bun tried to stop his evil by using his bunnon bun cannon but it was futile,the evil  
  
easily destroyed the bunnon ball of Tenpo-bun's weapon...  
  
-The evil directly hit Tenpo-bun and made him faint...The next target of Ramenku was Kenren-bun...  
  
He tried to evade the evil but he got hit which also made him faint...Sushikou ordered the evil to target Konzen-bun  
  
and succesfully hit him which also made him faint...Sushikou asked Su-shi to get the evil su-bun then they escaped...  
  
when Goku-bun woke up they saw them like this..., "Kenren-bun, Tenpo-bun, Konzen-bun!!!!!."...Goku-bun called  
  
a doctor and put them in the clinic...  
  
(In sushi headquaters)  
  
-"Ha, ha, ha...we finally got the evil su-bun now we can revive the most powerful sushi in the world...And   
  
his name is Meatshi..."said Sushikou...  
  
(Back with our meat bun friends)  
  
-The group woke up and Goku-bun told them the whole story...  
  
Goku-bun:Man, you guys were totally beaten up...  
  
Konzen-bun:Shut up!!!  
  
Tenpo-bun:Goku-bun, you shoudn't tell that to Konzen-bun he is really depressed about it...and I just discovered  
  
that Sushikou has the rest of the su-buns...So we should stop him before he does something bad...  
  
Goku-bun:And where the heck are we going to find them?  
  
Tenpo-bun:Kenren-bun knows...right?  
  
Kenren-bun:Yeah, I got it from his pockets when I was punching him...Its the sushi headquaters...Sushi tower...  
  
Konzen-bun:Then what are we waiting for...Let's go...  
  
-The group prepared their food supplies, armed themselves and headed to Sushi tower  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-They're finally on their way to Sushikou...Who will they encounter on  
  
their way...stay tuned for the next chapter  
  
"SUSHI TOWER"  
  
don't forget to review...Thenk you... 


	10. Sushi tower

SUSHI TOWER  
  
(chapter 10)  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Saiyuki...And I never will...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Previousley  
  
-The meat bun group prepared their food supplies, armed themselves then headed to Sushi tower...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Our yummy meat bun friends were close to Sushi tower...But before they reached the entrance a large   
  
amount of Sushis blocked their way..., "Hey, Get out of our way if you want to live..."said Kenren-bun...The leader  
  
Dokugasushi replied, "No we won't...ATTACK!!!"...Our meat bun friends attacked the sushis until   
  
they were all dead...The only one remaining was Dokugasushi...,"Heh, heh, heh, you can't defeat us that easily...  
  
The dead sushis suddenly be came rotten sushis (zombies)...  
  
-Konzen-bun and co. keeps killing and killing them but they keep standing up...So Kenren-bun said  
  
, "You guys go...I'll take care of this..."...Konzen-bun and the rest of his companions agreed and went forward one   
  
the sushis tried to stop them from going in the tower but Kenren-bun stopped them and said, "I'm not gonna let you  
  
stop them...I'll be you're opponent...Kenren-bun got something in his pockets and the sushis trmbled in fear because   
  
what Kenren-bun got is the almighty "FILLET KNIFE"...  
  
-Konzen-bun and group went up and up of the tower but they encountered yet another obstacle...It was  
  
Sushione...Tenpo-bun said, "I'll be you're opponent...Konzen-bun take this with you (bunnon bun cannon) I think  
  
it will help you..."...Konzen-bun thanked Tenpo-bun....Konzen-bun and Goku-bun went forward leaving Tenpo-bun  
  
with Sushione...Tenpo-bun told Sushione, "Ummm, I won't be easy on you so be prepared to fight me..."...Sushione  
  
replied, "I will, I too will not hold back..."...  
  
-Konzen-bun and Goku-bun went further into the tower and they finally reached the top...Konzen-bun  
  
got surprised at what he saw...It was the great meatshi ther legendary cuisine that almost destroyed the whole  
  
meat bun and Sushi race..., "Why are you reviving that?..."said Konzen-bun...Sushikou replied, "So that I can be   
  
rule the world...And erase everything that is in it..."...Sushikou then chanted and summoned Ramenkou...  
  
Goku-bun tried to defend Konzen-bun but Su-shi stopped him...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Dum, Dum, Dummm...Hey why is Sushikou   
  
always attacking Konzen-bun?And will Konzen-bun  
  
be able to survive this attack this time?  
  
stay tuned for the next chapter  
  
"THE FINAL BATTLE"  
  
  
  
Don't forget to review thank you... 


	11. Final battle

FINAL BATTLE   
  
(chapter 11)  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Saiyuki...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Konzen:Goku:Is this the final chapter?  
  
Goku:Yes it is...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Previousley  
  
-Sushikou attacked Konzen-bun using his most powerful evil...Ramenkou...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-"Konzen-bun!!!Evade it!!!"said Goku-bun...Konzen-bun was able to evade the evil...Sushikou got mad   
  
and targerted him again...He coudn't hit Konzen-bun no matter what he does...So Sushikou decided to do a hand to  
  
hand combat...Their they were fighting....For 2 hours and still nobody got hurt...Suddenly Kenren-bun and Tenpo-bun  
  
came into the picture..."Thank you for waiting..."said Tenpo-bun...As Kenren-bun succesfully slashes Su-shi...  
  
Sushikou got mad and he summoned evil once more and united with it...  
  
-Sushikou is now filled with aura...But when he combined with his evil...He saw that Meatshi is finally  
  
awake..., "Yes!!!Konzen-bun you are a weakling in front of the great Meatshi...Bwahahahaha....Now Meatshi  
  
attack all of them...."said Sushikou but Meatshi said, "Who are you?..."Sushikou replied, "I am you're master  
  
I'm the one who revived you..."...Meatshi said, "I do not take orders from someone who is weak..."Meatshi   
  
unleashed a power stronger than Ramenkou...  
  
-Sushikou could not believe what happened...He lost to the great Meatshi with one blow.....Tenpo-bun  
  
said, "You are weak Meatshi...In front of the great Holy and evil su-buns..."Konzen-bun used the evil su-bun  
  
Tenpo-bun used the holy su-bun and Goku borrowed the bunnon bun cannon and shot the great Meatshi...  
  
Kenren-bun also hit Meatshi by using his Fillet knife and the great Meatshi easily fell...And Goku-bun said  
  
, "This guy is easy to beat....  
  
-Suddenly Meatshi got up and used his blow and it hit Konzen-bun...Goku-bun said, "Guys, Get out of   
  
here quick or I might hurt you..."Tenpo-bun said, "Why would you do that?..."...Goku-bun replied, "I'm going to  
  
use my whole power to seal this guy again..." Tenpo-bun said, "What do you mean 'again'?...Goku-bun replied, "  
  
I just remembered that...I was the one who sealed this guy...All of them agreed...And left Goku-bun...Goku-bun   
  
told Meatshi, "I will seal you again...I don't care if I lose me freedom, as long as I can seal you..."...  
  
-Meatshi attacked Goku-bun and Goku-bun used his most powerful move seal Tenkai.....Tenpo-bun and  
  
Kenren-bun were sad but Konzen-bun said, "Don't worry, He is alive...His just in a deep sleep that's all...Tenpo-bun  
  
and Kenren-bun were not sad anymore and moved on with their quest...THE END...  
  
  
  
-(back in the real world...)Konzen said, "That was a nice story Goku..."...Goku replied, "You think so..."  
  
Tenpo and Kenren Agreed that it was good......  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Well that's it thank you for reading my fic and don't forget  
  
to put reviews thank you.... 


End file.
